Crazy in Love
by Sadistic One
Summary: Naruto is Tsunade nephew...Tsunade is a principal, Sasuke he is rude and bad, but he wants Naruto. Naruto has emotional problems, with a bad past. Bad summary. Good story
1. Chapter 1

It was really cold and dark, a boy around fourteen was shivering underneath his blanket. The door opened up, a blonde hair lady came in the room. She walked to the bed.

"Naruto are you that cold", she asked him a little worried.

The boy woke up. "A little, but I'm okay Auntie Tsunade".

She smiled at him, she got up and got a next blanket.

"Go back to sleep", she said putting the next blanket over him. She gave him a kiss.

She left the room a little worried, he was so small and fragile, he was like a little toy that can easily be broken at anytime.

The boy woke up to the smell of bacon and egg. He smelled the air one more time and he got off of his bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, I see somebody is awake", Tsunade said smiling.

Naruto smiled.

"Here you go", she said giving him egg, bacon, and bread with a glass of orange jucie. (I am so jealous right now .)

"Thank you", he said eating.

She smiled and went inside her room.

"Oh yea, when you're finish eating, get ready for school", she yelled out to him.

"School", he whisper.

He hasn't been to school in some years.

"Here we go", Tsunade said driving inside the princpal parking spot.

"Tsunade do I have to go into the classes", Naruto asked cutely.

She sighed. "Not unless you want to", she said.

He smiled. They came out of the car. The bell rang.

"Well looks like school is in", she said holding Naruto hands.

They walked on the stairs into the halls of the school. They pass the lockers and they went into the main office.

"Good morning Shizune", Tsunade said.

"Good morning", she replied.

Shizune looked up from her computer and saw the most cutest person ever.

"Hello there who are you", she asked smiling.

"That's Naruto my nephew", Tsunade said.

"Hi Naruto I'm Shizune", she said.

Naruto smiled. "Nice to meet you Shizune", he said making a cup of tea.

"It's so cold", Tsunade said.

"I have to agree, I mean summer just over one day ago", Shizune said watching Naruto making a cup of tea.

"I know right", she said walking into her office.

Naruto walked into Tsunade office, skipping.

Shizune squealed and she got back to work.

"Tsunade can I trn on the TV", Naruto asked holding the remote control.

"Okay ", she said signing some paper works.

Naruto cut on the TV and change the channel to Spone Bob Square Pants.

"Um... Tsunade somebody needs to see you", Shizune said.

"Bring them in", she said.

A raven hair boy came in the office.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha, why are you here I mean summer was over just one day ago. Take a seat", she said galring at him.

Naruto looked at the boy and blushed. He pt the 'F' in fine, but he quickly turned his head back to the TV.

"So what did you do? I mean come on it's only 9:30", Tsunade said.

"Well teacher was making me mad, so I said some stuff. No big deal", the Uchiha said.

"Sasuke, your in this school to learn", Tsunade said writing a slip.

Sasuke turned around and looked at the figure on the long couch chair.

"Well hello", Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up. "Um....hello", Naruto said blushing furiously.

"How you doing", Sasuke said smirking.

"Here you go Sasuke and leave my nephew alone", Tsunade said.

"This is your nephew", Sasuke said in shock.

"Yes he is", Tsunade said.

"Well he's cute", Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto blush.

"So what's your name", he asked.

"Um..Naruto", he said.

"Well my name is...

Sasuke wqas interrupted.

"His name is Sasuke, and Sasuke come out of my office now", Tsunade said.

Sasuke smirked. He got off of the chair took the slip from Tsunade and came out the office.

"Geez", Tsunade mummbled.

Naruto blushed once more and turned around to finish and watch his Tv.

Plz Review. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto go look around the school", Tsunade said.

"Fine", he said.

She smiled and watch her nephew walked out the door.

He walked around the school, he took a look inside the gym, the the pool area and in the cafteria. The cafteria was so big.

"Mono", he heard somebody said. (It means cute in spanish)

He turned around and notice it was Sasuke from the office.

"Um....hi", Naruto said shyly.

"How are you doing", Sasuke asked walking closer to Naruto.

"I'm fine", Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto saw the candy machine, his face brighten up. He walked to the candy machine.

Sasuke eyes follow him.

"You want a candy", Sasuke asked?

"Um...yea but I have no money. I'm going to go ask my Auntie", Naruto said walking to the doors.

"Wait maybe I have money to buy you some", Sasuke said holding up a dollar bill.

"I don't want you to spend your money", Naruto said.

"Don't worry I have more", Sasuke said putting the dollar insde the candy machine.

Naruto walked back to the machine standing right next to Sasuke.

"Which one do you want", Sasuke asked.

"Um, that one", Naruto said pointing at the twix.

Sasuke push the button and the candy dropped. Sasuke grabbed the candy and gave it to Naruto.

"Thank you Sasuke", Naruto said unwrapping the candy and eating it.

"Your welcome...Hey do you want to go in my class, our teacher just left and were not doing nothing so...", Sasuke asked.

"Um....I don't like classes", Naruto said.

"Oh come on", Sasuke said holding Naruto by the hands.

Naruto blushed all kind of colors.

"Okay, but I have to tell my Auntie", Naruto said.

"Okay sure", Sasuke said letting go of Naruto hands.

Naruto walked to the office as Sasuke stood outside the office. Naruto came out the office.

"She said yes, but she took the rest if my twix.

"Don't worry I'll get you a next one okay", Sasuke said looking straight into Naruto big sky blue eyes.

Naruto blushed.

Sasuke took Naruto by the hands and went to the cafteria to get him a next twix, after that they walked to Sasuke classroom.

As they were walking.

"Um Sasuke want one, after all you did buy this for me", Naruto said.

"Thats okay, but I dont want any", Sasuke said.

"Okay", Naruto said.

They were finally to Sasuke class. He opened the door and there was a loud noise. Sasuke and Naruto stepped in and he closed the door behind him.

"I'm telling you if the milk doesn't want the strawberry syrup most likely it's going to the chocolate syrup", a boy said.

"That well never happen because the milk wants the strawberry syrup", a next boy said.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever", he said.

"Whatever", the other boy said.

Sasuke walked all they way in the back row.

"Woah wait a second. Sasuke who's the cutie you've got here", the boy said.

"Well this is Tsunade nephew say Hi Naruto", Sasuke said.

"Um....hi", Naruto said.

"Hello cutie...tu y mi.....esta noche", the boy said smiling. (meaning you and me tonight)

Naruto tilted his head. He was even cuter when he did that.

The boy laugh.

"Kiba not today", Sasuke said.

Kiba chuckled.

"What does that mean", Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Nothing", he said getting a chair so Naruto can sit in it.

"So Naruto how old are you", Sasuke asked.

"I'm fourteen", Naruto said sitting on the chair.

Sasuke smiled.

"And you", Naruto asked?

"I'm sixteen", he said.

"Okay", Naruto replied.

"Can you tell me what I'm thinking about", Sasuke asked sitting in front of Naruto.

"Um...I don't know", Naruto said tilting his head.

"Estoy pensando en ti", Sasuke whispered in Naruto ears.

"What did you just say", Naruto asked curiously.

"Nothing", Sasuke lied.

"Um okay", Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked.

"You're cute", Sasuke said.

"Um...thank you", Naruto said looking at the floor.

"You're welcome", he said.

"I think you should get back to your Auntie", Sasuke said getting up his chair.

"Okay", Naruto said jumping off of his chair.

"So Naruto where you been", Tsunade said getting into the car.

"With Sasuke", Naruto said.

Lady Tsunade twitch.

"He's really nice", Naruto said turning on the radio.

"I don't want you to hang around him nor his friends", Tsunade said.

"Why not", Naruto asked.

"He's rude and so are his friends", she said.

"He wasn't rude to me", Naruto said.

"NARUTO THE ONLY REASON HE'S NOT RUDE TO YOU YET, IS BECAUSE HE WANTS TO GET IN YOUR PANTS", Tsunade screamed at him.

Naruto flinch. Tears started to fall dwon his cheeks. Naruto started crying.

"Oh Naruto I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you", she said rubbing his head.

"Yes you did", he said pushing her hands away.

"You know thats not true", Tsunade frowned.

They reach home, Naruto quickly came out the car and walked to the house door. Tsunade quickly came out the car and grabbed Naruto by his hands.

She turned him around and looked him straight into the eyes.

"Naruto I am sorry. I will never scream at you again, I promise", she said hugging him.

"You promise", Naruto said sniffling.

"Promise", she said

"Okay", he said smiling opening up the door.

'Geez he has emotional problems", Tsunade thought.

She walked in the house.

"Can I have some ice-cream", Naruto asked.

"Okay", she said stepping into her room.

Naruto opened up the fridge and took out a box of chocolate ice-cream. Thinking about Sasuke the whole time, he didn't care what she said. Sasuke was to nice to do that. Right?

Plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews and I know this has plenty of errors.... but thank you readers

"Auntie I'm going to walk around", Naruto said walking out of the office.

"Okay", Tsunade said reading a file.

Naruto walked around the school, but then decided to go to the bathroom. He walked in the bathroom.

"Hi Naruto", Sasuke said lighting a cigar.

"You smoke", Naruto said.

"Yes", he said.

Naruto tilted.

Sasuke throwed the cigar on the floor and stepped on it. He walked over to Naruto.

"Aren't you going to use the bathroom", Sasuke asked.

"No...I just wanted to see how the bathroom look", he said tilting his head.

Sasuke chuckled. He hold Naruto hands.

"Lets go to my class, were having a party", Sasuke said pulling Naruto out the door.

"Where's your teacher", Naruto said sitting on the chair.

"He didn't come today", Sasuke said drinking some orange soda.

"Yo Neji pass me the candy", Kiba said.

"Come for it", Neji said.

Kiba walked up to Neji and grabbed the candy jar out of his hand. All of a sudden they fought over the candy jar.

Naruto giggled. Sasuke got out of his chair and sat behind Naruto.

Naruto blushed, Sasuke lift Naruto up and put him on his lap.

"Wow Naruto you're not heavy", Sasuke said putting his arms around Naruto waist.

"So you guys going", Kiba asked/

"No", Sasuke said.

Kiba smirked and kiss Naruto on the cheeks and walked away.

Sasuke growled alittle.

"Sasuke", Naruto whispered.

"Yes", Sasuke said.

"You're holding me to hard", he said.

"Oh I'm sorry", Sasuke said. He let go of Naruto waist.

Naruto sat there on Sasuke lap.  
"Naruto do you want to do it", Sasuke asked.

"What", Naruto said jumping off of Sasuke.

"Oh yea I want some too", Kiba shouted.

Neji smirked. "Maybe I want some too", Neji said.

"So what do you say Naruto", Sasuke said.

"Are you serious", Naruto said.

"Yea I think he is", Neji said.

"No", Naruto said.

"Come on", Sasuke said holding on Naruto waist, he kiss Naruto on the neck.

Naruto push him off, the tear started to drain down his cheeks.

"You made him cry Sasuke", Neji said laughing.

Kiba laughed.

Sasuke smirked. "Come on Naruto. You stupid cow.", Sasuke said.

"NO", Naruto said running out the room.

"Worthless dog", Sasuke mummbled.

Naruto walked into the office crying.

"Whats the matter Naruto", Shizune asked.

He just walked into the office.

"Whats the matter", Tsunade asked Naruto.

"You were right, Sasuke is rude and he was just trying to get in pants", Naruto said crying on the floor.

Tsunade frowned.

Naruto went into the corner of the room.

"And he called me a stupid cow", Naruto said crying even louder.

Tsunade broke her penical/

"Naruto don't listen to him okay", Tsunade said.

"I am....I know I am.....you know I'm one too", he said.

"Don't you ever say that". Tsunade said walking up to him.

Naruto looked her in the eyes. She kiss him on his forehead,

"Much better", she asked?

"A little", Naruto said wiping his nose.

She smiled. "Go help Shizune", she said helping him up.

He smiled and got up. He walked out the office.

'This is too serious, really has emotional problems. I have so much to deal with', she thought.

"Sasuke you had to say that", Neji said frowing.

"So.... he made me mad", Sasuke said enjoying the rest of the party.

"Sasuke was mean", Kiba said to Neji.

"But we should have never laugh at him", Neji said feeling sorry.

"Yea", Kiba said agreeing

Sasuke walked out the class and into the bathroom.

He took out a cigar and light it, then smoke it.

Plz review


	4. Cause I can

SJ: Sasuke you better be nice to Naruto in this chapter. *glares evilly*

Sasuke: Who are you suppose to be... my mother *smirk*

DJ: Sasuke don't make me hurt you

Sasuke:Hurt me... ha

DJ: *picks up brick*.

Sasuke: *gulps* Pz review this chapter

* * *

"How did you enjoy your day", Itachi asked Sasuke who was entering the car.

"Whatever", Sasuke said.

"So what happened", Itachi asked.

Sasuke sighed. "A cute boy rejected me, can you believe that...me", he said.

Itachi chuckled. "Lets stop for ice-cream", he said

"Do I look five to you", Sasuke said staring out the window.

"We are still stopping for that ice-cream", Itachi said.

Sasuke mummbled something about Itachi being stupid.

* * *

"Naruto want to get some ice-cream", Tsunade ask him.

"Yes please, I want cookies and cream", Naruto said smiling.

Tsunade smiled.

* * *

"Yay ice-cream", Naruto shouted running in the store.

Lady Tsunade jst shook her head. "He has his moments when he's ready".

"May I have cookies and cream please", Naruto said asking the employee.

The girl smiled as she took out a scoop of ice-cream.

"Naruto", Lady Tsunade said smiling.

Naruto turned around and tilted his head, but finish licking his ice-cream.

The girl smiled. "So this is your son", she asked with a smile.

"No, he's my nephew", Tsunade replied.

"Oh, so what can I do for you", she asked.

"Can I have a strawberry milkshake please.

She smiled and made the strawberry milkshake.

"Here you go", she said handing Tsunade the milkshake.

"Thank you", Tsunade replied.

She took a seat next to Naruto, while he was just licking away.

'This kid really have some emotional problems like his mom', she thought.

:What's the matter Auntie", Naruto said with his big blue eyes shining with innocence.

"Nothing", she lied.

"This is stupid, I don't want any ice-cream", a mystrious voice said.

"Shut up and stop complaning", a next voice said.

Lady Tsunade recongise that voice fom anywhere. She turned around her face full of anger.

"Um... how can help you Itachi", the employee said blushing.

The figure smirk. "Hey Tsumai, can you get me a chocolate milkshake", he said smirking all the way.

She made the milkshake. "Here you go Itachi", she said handing it to him, her black hair shaking with her body.

"Thank you", he said winking at her.

She nearly passed out.

Sasuke look back and forth. 'This is why he broght me here, to flirt with some girl', Sasuke thought.

"Itachi Uchiha", Tsunade voice boomed.

He nearly drop his ice-cream. He turned around his black bangs getting in the way of his eyes.

"Tsunade", he said.

"I need to speak to you about Sasuke", she said giving Sasuke a glare.

Naruto look at Sasuke and stick out his tongue. Sasuke glared at him and stuck up his midde finger.

"What did Sasuke do", Itachi said.

"Lets sit over there, so we can talk futher more", she said.

Itachi follwed her. She explained everything with Sasuke did to Naruto. Itachi face was getting hot, he started to talk to Tsunade and it look like a big fight was going to happen.

Itachi got up and walked to Sasuke, who was having a glare off with Naruto.

"Sasuke lets go", Itachi said angry.

Sasuke looked at him, and got walked for the door.

* * *

"Sasuke WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO HIM", Itachi yelled at him in the car.

Sasuke flinshed. "SAY WHAT TO WHO", Sasuke shouted back.

Itachi look at him.

"TSUNADE'S NEPHEW", Itachi shouted.

Sasuke rolled eyes. "Cause I can", he said smirking.


	5. Emotional Problems

Thank you for the reviews.

I'll see if I can make Sasuke nice hehe....and try to make the story longer!!! XD

"Sasuke your'e getting to rude", Itachi shouted at him as they walked in the house.

"Oh shut-up", Sasuke said walking up the stairs.

Itachi just look at the stairs and shook his head.

'The way you live is the way your going to die', Itachi thought remembering what his dad use to say to him.

Itachi turned around and headed for the kitchen his black silky hair flowing in the wind. He opened the fridge and took a beer.

"What am i going to do with him", Itachi said.

Sasuke was in his room laying on his bed, no light, and only the sound of Sasuke's breathing.

"Hmmm....I'm not that rude", Sasuke said to himself.

* * *

"Naruto", Lady Tsunade call for him.

The small boy came out of his room.

"I really think you should go to classes", she said stirring the rice in the pot.

"But but but..... I don't want to go to classes", Naruto said whimpering.

"Naruto stop it. You're going to classes and that's it", she said trying not to yell at him.

Naruto stomp his feet. "My mommy never told me to go to school. So I'm not going", he said looking her in the eyes.

"Well am I your mother", she asked?

"No", he replied.

"Okay, so your going to classes", Tsunade said setting the tables.

"I'm not going to any classes", Naruto said in a serious tone.

Lady Tsunade look at him. "Your going to classes, and I'm telling you. I'm not your mother, who sat around not caring for her child....

"How could she care for me when she was sick", Naruto back talk Tsunade.

"But she knew she needed help, but she didn't want any. And look were she is now, six feet under. I'm trying to help you Naruto and I know you know you need the help. Go to classes and learn so you can have it better in this world", she said calmly.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE MY MOTHER, I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE MY LIFE LIKE SHE DID, AND THERE'S NOTHING WORNG WITH ME. I DON'T NEED ANY HELP. AND I DON''T NEED ANY CLASSES", he shouted.

He stomped as he walk back to his room.

She sighed. 'Why did I have to say that', she thought.

Naruto laid on his bed. "She didn't have to say that and I didn't mean to talk back to her", he said crying.

He sat up on his bed and he rub his eyes. "I'm nothing like mother, I'm not going to take my life like she did", he said to himself.

Tsunade sat at the table, eating fried fish and rice.

"Auntie", a cute voice said.

She turned to the direction of the voice.

"What is it Naruto", she asked.

"I'm sorry", he said with tears draining down his cheeks.

She got off of her chair and walked to him. She gave him a big hug. Tears started to gather in her eyes, but she had to hold them back. She had to be strong for him.

"It's okay Naru-chan", she said kissing on the forehead.

"No it isn't. There is really something wrong with me, I can feel it and it isn't funny", he said.

"There's nothing wrong with you okay", she said trying to cheer him up.

He sobbed.

"Naru-chan look at me", she said.

He look at her.

"There's nothing wrong with you okay", she said lying to him.

She knew something was wrong with him, and he need the help, but she didn't want him to leave her and go away. He was the only thing she had in her life. She started crying, she felt so weak.

"Naruto why don't yo go wash up and then go eat okay", she said walking to her room.

He stooped and cried even more. "Your leaving me aren't you. They always leave me", he said his eyes turning red and puffy from all the crying.

"Naruto I don't like to see you cry. Please go and wash up", she asked him.

He got up slowly and walk to his bathroom. He closed the door.

She sighed.

* * *

_Next Day_

"Sasuke hurry up, your late already", Itachi shouted from down stairs.

Sasuke grumbled as he put on his pants.

"Sasuke hurry up, I'm going to be late for work", Itachi shouted.

"Im coming", Sasuke shouted back at him as he grabbed his bags.

He ran out the door and slide on the slide railing.

"I'm ready", Sasuke said smiling.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Lets go", he said walking out the house door.

'He must be still mad about what happen yesterday', Sasuke thought.

"Now you have to get a late pass", Itachi said driving the car.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well it's yourt fault", Itachi said.

Sasuke sighed.

"And I want oyu to apologies to Naruto when you go get your late pass", Itachi said driving in the school yard.

"WHAT", Sasuke screamed.

"You heard me", Itachi said parking the blue Honda Civic.

"Theres no way I'm going to do that", Saske said.

"Yes you are. You had know rights saying those stuff Naruto", Itachi said coming out the car.

Sasuke sighed. 'Let me do this so Itachi can stop bugging me", he thought.

"Let's go", Itachi said in a stern voice.

Sasuke got out of the car and followed Itachi to the main office.

* * *

"Shizune I want you to put Naruto in a class for me", Tsunade said watching Naruto playing with his fingers.

"Which class, I need to get all of his information and save it to the computer", Shizune said looking at the computer screen.

"I'll give that to you later", she said.

Shizune started looking for a class that held a empty space.

"Good morning", Itachi said.

Tsunade turned around, Naruto looked up, and Shizune was still looking for a empty space.

"Good morning", she replied.

"Um...hehe Sasuke kinda need a late pass, woke up late", Itachi said rubbing the back off his head.

Tsunade took out a late pass note, while Itachi push Sasuke and urge him to apologies.

Sasuke cleared his throat. Everybody look up from what they were doing.

"Naruto I'm sorry", Sasuke mumbled.

They couldn't hear him. Itachi smack him in the back of head.

"Ow...okay okay. I'm sorry Naruto", Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Well gotta go", Itachi said running out there like Flash.

Naruto smiled. "Apology accepted", he said.

Sasuke mumbled. And took the late pass fro Tsunade. He look at Naruto one more time, he was so cute, with his white pearly teeth, his big blue eyes. It seems to nevr die down, Sasuke had a little tint blush on his face. He had never feel that way before.

"Sasuke your going to be late for class", Tsunade said.

"Um...okay.. um Lady Tsunade...um like Naruto eat lunch with me and my friends. Just to make up for what I did", Sasuke said staring at the floor.

Tsunade didn't trust him, but maybe Naruto could have change Sasuke, and maybe Naruto would stop being the way he was. She smiled weakly. "Sure", she said looking at Naruto.

Naruto blush.

"Okay, thank you", Sasuke said walking out of the office.

Tsunade turned around looking at Naruto. "Now time to find you a class", she said grinning.

Naruto gulp.

* * *

Well U hiope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope it was long for some of you readers. And thanks for the tips :D


End file.
